Car wash devices are used to wash, clean and vacuum automotive vehicles and other types of vehicles. Car wash devices include both fully or partially automated devices as well as devices which provide the implements to be used by an operator in washing the vehicle. For example some types of car wash systems are large systems in which the vehicle is pulled through a series of washing stations which automatically, or manually provide various car wash functions. Another type of car wash device, the vehicle is substantially stationary while various car wash implements are moved over the surface of the vehicle. In another example car wash device, washing liquids are dispensed through a wand which is held by a user. Various implements are provided to an operator such as a brush, tire cleaner, etc., while the vehicle is parked in a bay.
To assist in providing a fully automated car wash device, some car wash devices include a money acceptor and validator unit. When a user inserts the appropriate amount of money, the acceptor/validator device provides the appropriate control signal to the car wash equipment to allow the operator to use the car wash. For example, the automated car wash sequence can be initiated once the user has provided the correct amount of funds or timers or other types of counting or limiting devices can be initiated to allow a user to dispense car washing fluids and operate car wash equipment to wash the car. For example, in a car wash bay, a timer can be started which allows the customer a limited amount of time to use the spray wand, brushes, and other equipment in the bay.
In car wash devices which are activated using money acceptors/validators, the acceptors/validators must periodically be emptied by an operator. The operator must physically open a locked portion of the acceptor/validator and remove any coins or bills which have been collected in the device. Typically, the locked box is emptied before it is completely filled. For example, if users have used small denomination bills, as opposed to large denomination bills, the lock box will fill up at a faster rate. Because the particular bills being used by customers is typically not known, the operator will typically to empty the lock box before it has actually been filled. Further, small denomination is more difficult and cumbersome for an operator to handle.
A variety of vending devices, such as car washes, for example, provide different options or variable levels of a product or service. There exists a persistent need for such a vending device to maximize the profits to be gained from its customers. There also exists a persistent need to reduce the costs of operating such a vending device. A significant source of such operating costs are due to the need for periodic visits by an operator, such as to collect money accumulated from past purchases and to replenish supplies of currency with which the vending machine is able to make change for customers.